


[Untitled]

by rei_c



Series: Knowledge 'Verse [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c
Summary: There's a Tab Benoit CD playing when Dean finally gets home.





	[Untitled]

There's a Tab Benoit CD playing when Dean finally gets home. He doesn't hear more than guitar and an indistinguishable voice from outside on Dauphine but the music coils around him when he opens the door, Tab's voice wet with heat like the air, guitar and drums an understudy, same as the tepid breeze coming off the river. 

The music coaxes Dean indoors and he follows the sound of it to the kitchen. Dean leans his hip against the wall and folds his arms over his chest, watching with a smile as Sam and Danny sway and sing along. He can't tell what they're doing but Sam's creation box is open, satchets and ribbons scattered on the counter. Normally he'd worry at the implication but the smell of Danny's thick in the kitchen and he and Ogou have been working hard all day; he doesn't have the energy to worry and if he needs to know, Sam will clue him in. 

"Why, oh why, won't you tell me, my friend?" Sam sings, turning around and looking at Dean, teasing smile on his face to match the gleam in his eyes. "It's midnight and I'm lonesome again." 

"Not quite midnight," Dean says. He pushes off from the wall, stalks through the kitchen and steps right into Sam's space, resting his hands on Sam's hips as their bodies press together. 

Sam winds his arms around Dean's neck and shows Dean his throat. "Not quite lonesome anymore, either," he says. 

Dean kisses him, long and lazy, as the sun sets. Then, when it's dark, when the Quarter's come alive and the CD's over, Dean twines his fingers in with Sam's and they go upstairs.


End file.
